


Bubbles and Other Strange Things

by yunn_cakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Capture-the-flag, Fluff and Humor, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I'll try to update, M/M, Underwater kisses, kageyama and hinata try to work together, side ships cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunn_cakes/pseuds/yunn_cakes
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has experienced many strange things since the day he was born. When Hinata Shoyo, a new demigod and son of Poseidon, first crosses swords with him in a capture-the-flag game, Kageyama dives into a world more unexplainable than anything he's ever known."C'mon, there's this cool place I've been wanting to show you for some time now! You have to trust me!” Hinata says as he practically drags Kageyama to the canoeing lake.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, and more - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Kageyama Doesn't Like Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fanfiction, so I hope you'll all be gentle with me (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡ I'll update as much as I can! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demigod stumbles his way to Camp Half-Blood one morning. Said demigod accidentally floods everyone in capture-the-flag, too.

Kageyama wasn't particularly fond of rumors.

Rumors were a huge thing in Camp Half-Blood, since demigods weren't allowed to use phones. Getting in touch with the internet or technology was something like sending up a flare to monsters, as if calling out " _hey, I'm here!_ ". So what campers do, to pass the time and avoid being bored, is talk when they don't have camp activities. The stories never end - from Naiads flirting with campers, to people running from monsters upon entering Half-Blood Hill, to someone accidentally electrocuting Chiron's tail (true story, all Ushijima’s fault) there were more than dozens of stories to tell. And Kageyama wasn't interested in any of them.

Kageyama had just finished his afternoon archery lessons with the Apollo cabin... which was a relief, considering he did not adore his mentor Oikawa one bit. Kageyama liked it better when either Daichi or Chiron taught him how to shoot, but since he was stuck with Oikawa, he had to sit through two long hours of Oikawa sharing his stupid stories instead of actually teaching him how to shoot properly. Oh, even though that guy wasn't in the Aphrodite cabin, he knew too many rumors - enough to complete a two-hundred page novel when all written down. Kageyama did not like rumors. As long as none of them concerned him, they didn't matter.

One rumor, however, caught his attention.

"Hey Tobio, are you even listening to me?!" Oikawa raised his voice to catch his junior's attention. Oikawa didn't like it when other people ignored him. "I know you're annoyed by all of my talking, but listen to just this last one! It's about some little shrimp Komori brought this morning who slashed a Fury to bits! That kid's sort of passed out the entire morning, but I recall seeing Sugawara give him a tour around the camp after lunch. He looked so confused and amazed, it was funny! And charming, too."

"This guy defeated a Fury before getting to Half-Blood Hill?" Kageyama's interest was suddenly piqued by this "little shrimp". Oh God, that kid must be so lucky and honored to be able to defeat one of Hades's minions. "What's his name? Cabin number? What does he look like?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses, Tobio," Oikawa placated his hands to calm Kageyama down. Oikawa grinned triumphantly. At last, he was able to get Tobio to actually listen! “Since he's undetermined, they're placing him in Cabin Eleven for now. He’s apparently going to participate in tonight’s capture-the-flag with the Hermes cabin,” the brunette stood up from his stone seat. “Well, nice talking, Tobio-chan. I gotta go prepare my arrows. We’re so going to beat the Athena and Ares cabin and take your flag tonight! See you later!” Oikawa waved to the raven-haired camper before walking away.

“Thanks for the new information!” Kageyama called out to his senior, and bowed in his direction in respect, a smile creeping its way to his face.

He sure was going to enjoy capture-the-flag tonight.

-

Hinata might be thinking, _oh God, I might be in heaven._

But no, everything was so new and confusing he felt like if he heard just one more thing about Greek mythology, his brain would explode and short-circuit. He already wasn't doing so well in school, too. First, the orange-haired boy finds out that one of his classmates Komori is actually a... goat-man something with furry cloven hooves replacing legs and feet. Then, his school bully turned out to be some freakishly scary demon chicken lady with bat wings, brandishing a fiery whip! Hinata felt like passing out when he saw her bloodlust-filled eyes, like she was _seriously _out to kill him. She probably was, too. Hinata begged for this nightmare to end. It's just a nightmare, he told himself. It's just a nightmare, it's just a nightmare... why does this all feel so real?!__ When Hinata was attacked by whatever that demon was after school, Komori grabbed his hand and told him to run as fast as he could.

"Why's that thing after me?!" Hinata shouted as they bolted through crowds of people. "Why do you have _hooves _?"_ This is probably all still part of my nightmare._

Komori actually had the audacity to laugh in their current situation. "Sorry! I promise I'll have Sugawara explain everything to you when you get to camp!"

"Camp? What camp?" Hinata was practically being dragged along by Komori, who turned out to be a much faster runner than Hinata was, even if he was in hooves. "Where are you taking me?"

"To somewhere special! Daichi's gonna drive us there!" Komori turned a corner and Hinata shivered in his tracks because he could swear he heard a demonic laugh somewhere behind him. "Who the hell is Daichi?!"

"No more questions, Shoyo!" Komori's eyes squinted for a bit and widened happily when he saw a green delivery truck with a strawberry logo at the side. Komori pushed Hinata to the shotgun seat beside the muscular and tan driver with short cropped hair wearing an orange t-shirt (who probably happened to be Daichi) before getting in as well.

"Hinata Shoyo?" Daichi's voice was deep and manly. "That you?"

"Just drive, Daichi!" Komori panicked in his seat. "There's a Fury chasing us!"

_What the hell is a Fury?_

Daichi flashed the two of them a cheeky smile before stepping on the gas. "You're looking at Camp Half-Blood's fastest and most dangerous driver. Seat belts, kids! This is going to be one very bumpy ride!" Before they could even get anywhere, something heavy landed on the roof. Daichi removed his seat belt immediately and took out a dagger from a sheath strapped to the belt of his jeans. A curious group of people passing by took a few photos of the scene, and Hinata was sure this scene will end up online in the news later. It's probably going to be alarming since it's probably people's first time seeing a demon.

"Relax, Hinata," Komori consoled the orange-haired high school student, as if he could read his mind. "The Mist is a powerful thing. What mortals are seeing differ from the truth. They're probably seeing some large dog or cat that jumped to the top of a delivery truck and decided to cause a commotion. Besides," Komori stole a glance at Daichi outside in a fighting stance. "Daichi's a great close-combat fighter, even if he's an Apollo kid. He's fought monsters _way_ worse than this."

Hinata couldn't understand a single thing Komori said just now, other than the guy in the orange shirt outside's name is Daichi. Every time the Fury lunged at Daichi, he would swerve to a different spot with incredible speed and avoid that hot, fiery whip. Hinata couldn't breathe in relief. This was all so brand-new to him. Daichi threw a glass orb at the Fury before immediately entering the truck and stepping on the gas again. In a flash, they drove away at an alarming speed instantly. Hinata felt like having a heart attack. Somewhere behind him, the orange-haired boy heard a small explosion, followed by the Fury screaming, "what is this cursed stench?!"

Daichi chuckled at the Fury's outburst. "Fart bombs, specialty of the Hecate cabin! They're extremely useful in team fights and works surprisingly well against monsters, too," he told Hinata, anticipating the question.

"Fart bombs?" Hinata laughed a little. "That doesn't sound cool at all."

"They really aren't," Komori shared Hinata's laugh as well. "They're just funny to use. How much farther 'til Long Island?"

"We're not that far now," only a few minutes have passed, but Daichi was already driving into the countryside, which amazed Hinata. He really was fast! "We just have to hold out until Half-Blood Hill is in sight, then we can-"

_BAM!_

"Ah, fuck. Don't tell me..." Daichi stepped on the brakes and Komori opened the door to his side, which sent both him and Hinata skittering off the road. Daichi took off his seat belt and unsheathed his dagger again to face the Fury outside. "What do you want?!"

The Fury was admiring her own whip in a nasty way. "The child. He's too powerful. He's a threat! He should be dead!" she rushed forward towards Hinata, but at the last second, she changed her course and went for Daichi, cackling and baring her sharp talons. Since Daichi was the bigger threat, she decided to go for Daichi first before killing Hinata.

"Daichi!" Without thinking, Hinata ran towards him, took his dagger out of Daichi's hands, and throwing it at someone before tripping and rolling on the road. Then, his vision blurred and he yelped in pain when his head hit a the pavement. The last thing the orange-haired boy heard was Komori calling out his name out of fear and worry and an old lady's voice screaming in pain before passing out.

-

Hinata remembered waking up in a bright cabin after tasting his favorite meal - fried rice with egg.

Natural, bright sunlight poured in from the windows and illuminated the entire cabin. He was surrounded by curtains and there was a guy with silver hair probably older than him sitting on a chair beside his bed. Aforementioned silver-haired guy was wearing the same orange shirt as Daichi was, and he had a beauty mark near his left eye. He was so pretty, it was hard to believe he was a guy. Hinata immediately sat upright and looked at his surroundings. The silver-haired boy was holding a half-finished drink in a glass in his hands, and his smile was sweet enough to make candy jealous. "Ah, you're finally awake, huh? Daichi was so worried about you," he said in a soft voice.

"Who-" Hinata touched his clothes. Instead of his school uniform, he was wearing an orange shirt too like Daichi too. If he squinted enough, he could make out the words " _Camp Half-Blood_." "Where am-"

"In Camp Half-Blood, where else could you be? Cabin Seven, to be exact, " the silver-haired boy chuckled, a necklace with five beads hanging from his neck. "This is the safest place on earth for demigods... or so they say," he set down the glass on the bedside table beside Hinata. "So you're the one Komori was after? Is what Daichi said true? Did you really defeat a Fury?" as he asked those questions, his amber eyes sparkled with interest, which made Hinata a little uncomfortable. To be honest, Hinata couldn't remember much of the earlier events. Other than-

"Daichi and Komori!" Hinata exclaimed. "Are they okay?" he asked the silver-haired boy.

As if on cue, Daichi pulled the curtains aside and saw Hinata sitting on the bed, alive and well, before breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're fine, Hinata. Thanks for worrying about me, though! It takes much more than an old Fury to knock me down, you know! Did Sugawara take good care of you?"

"Sugawara?" Hinata looked at the silver-haired boy. "So... you're Sugawara?"

Sugawara nodded. "Sure am! My name's Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga. So Komori's mentioned me, eh? What'd he say?"

"He told me you'll explain everything," Hinata answered Sugawara's question. "I don't know if I can understand, though... I'm not that smart at all."

Sugawara exploded into a fit of laughter and stood up. "Oh, Hinata, it's alright if you don't understand anything! It happens to everyone at first. You'll take it all in and understand eventually."

"Everyone? You mean there's other people here?" Hinata slid off the blanket on his lap.

"Yeah," Daichi leaned down and planted a quick kiss to Sugawara's cheek, with Sugawara blushing in response. Daichi waved Hinata goodbye. "See you later at capture-the-flag, Hinata!" Daichi grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows from beside the door before he exited the sun-filled cabin. Hinata looked back at Sugawara questioningly.

Sugawara understood and laughed softly at Hinata's reaction. "Daichi's my boyfriend. Sorry if that made you a little uncomfortable. If you're feeling well, I could give you a tour around camp! I promise you, there's lots to see. What do you say?"

-

Hinata saw many amazing things. He had to stop every few minutes because he was so amazed by everything. There's a canoeing lake (a lady in the water waved him hello?), a climb tower with _actual_ lava flowing down, and lots more, just like Sugawara said! He was mostly attracted to the pegasus stables, though. The camp had five, and they all looked so cool and majestic with their wings! There's an open dining pavilion, too, and Hinata wonders what happens if it rains ("There's a protective barrier around camp, so it never rains or snows unless we want it to," Sugawara says regarding that matter). The most majestic sight of all was probably the many distinct cabins, each different and unique in their own way.

"I reside in Cabin Four over there," Sugawara pointed to a cabin that looked like a farmhouse, with vines running down the walls at the sides and a mini garden bountiful with vegetables and fruits surrounding it.

"Suga-san!" a person tending to the plants outside the cabin waved at Sugawara. The tips of his hair was black. "Is that a newcomer? You doing welcoming duties?"

"Good work taking care of the plants as always, Kita!" Sugawara nodded and waved to him, before he continued on his tour with Hinata. Kita tipped his hat in Sugawara's direction respectfully.

Their tour ended in front of an old-looking cabin, which looked the most normal out of everything else. Inside, Hinata could hear several people laughing and having fun. A big, number 11 was hung on the door outside.

"Cabin Eleven," Sugawara told him. "This is where you'll be staying for now. Don't worry about your clothes and belongings, one of our campers Yachi contacted your mom through Iris-messaging, and they're on their way here."

"Cabin Eleven, huh..." Hinata stretched out his arm to the doorknob to open it, but another camper burst out the door filled with a large amount of energy. He was shorter than Hinata, and his brown hair was spiked up. He had one short streak of blonde hair, and energetic brown eyes. Hinata yelped in surprise.

"Suga-san's here!" the camper shouted. Like Sugawara, he had a necklace with beads too, only his had four beads instead of five, like Sugawara. The shorter boy eyed Hinata, sizing him up to down. Then he broke into a wide smile. "You're Shoyo, right? The new camper? Well, well, well! Welcome to Cabin Eleven, I'm Nishinoya Yuu! Terushima and Chikara are out since they have some business with Mr. D, so I'm the one welcoming you here! You're in luck, Shoyo!"

Hinata was starting to like this Nishinoya guy.

The orange-haired boy hesitantly stepped inside the cabin. Nishinoya and Sugawara were discussing things outside. Cabin Eleven sure seemed lively... with the emphasis on the word _lively_. They were in the middle of playing a card game. There was a guy who looked tall - he had cat-like green eyes and pale hair, smiling and laughing as he set down his card and moved a piece on the board. "Take that, bastards! You're all done now! I've got a rare Athena card!"

A couple of people groaned in defeat.

"Oi, Lev! Unfair! You skipped my turn, didn't you?!" Nishinoya sped past Hinata and jumped to the floor and looked at the board in disbelief, closing the door behind him. Before the door was completely closed, Hinata saw Sugawara give him a thumbs-up. "We're doing a clockwise rotation! Don't be a dick!"

"Well, you were out with Suga, and-"

"Is that... Mythomagic?" Hinata suddenly asked. At his words, everyone playing in the room suddenly turned their eyes towards Hinata. Nishinoya was beaming. Hinata squinted his eyes to take a better look at the board game. Yep, it definitely was Mythomagic. Hinata's friends Shoji and Izumin used to play that game lots of times with him. They were practically nerds at Mythomagic.

"You know this game, Shoyo? Man, you're awesome!" Nishinoya dropped his card and yelled at Lev in triumph. "Think again, sucker! I'm dropping my _ultra rare_ Poseidon card!"

At the mention of that name, Hinata could swear he smelled a sea breeze drift by. His eyes lingered on the shiny Poseidon card for a second too long before Nishinoya slammed it on the board. "I win! Hooray!" Nishinoya jumped up and down in victory.

Lev scoffed. "Tch. I was so _sure_ I was gonna win, too!" Lev dropped his cards on the board and stood up. Hinata was practically jealous and intimidated by his height - this guy must be over 190 centimeters!

"Shoyo! C'mere," Nishinoya gestured for Hinata to kneel close to him, as if to show him something. Hinata knelt on the floor beside Nishinoya, who pointed to a rolled-up sleeping bag at one corner of the cabin. "There's your sleeping cabin at the corner. You'll be staying here with us until you find out who your godly parent is."

"My godly parent?" Hinata tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"The reason you're here is because you're like the rest of us," Nishinoya grinned proudly. "You're not a normal human."

"So like... I'm abnormal?!"

Nishinoya slapped his palm to his forehead. "No! Do you have a dad?"

"A dad?" Hinata thoughtfully placed a hand to his chin. "No, I don't think so. I mean, I've never met him before..."

"It's near before he claims you, then," Nishinoya laughed at patted his junior at the back. "For the meantime, enjoy Cabin Eleven's hospitality! In case you're wondering, my dad's Hermes, the messenger god."

"Your dad is a god?!" Hinata looked at him in awe. "T-that's so cool! So that means the other gods are real too, right?! And my dad is a good too?"

"You fought a Fury on your way here and still don't believe in everything? Good Gods, Shoyo!" Nishinoya gave him a thumbs-up. "Just relax, and wait for your sign from your dad! And oh, by the way," Nishinoya winked at the orange-haired boy and gave him a mischievous smile. "Hope you're ready for capture-the-flag tonight."

-

Kageyama had just finished gearing up for tonight's game of capture-the-flag. He sheathed his sword by his side as his fellow siblings from Cabin Six, the Athena Cabin, gathered in a circle for strategy discussion. Because, as Cabin Six's motto goes, Athena always, _always_ has a plan.

Their team consisted of the Ares, Athena, Demeter, Nike, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite cabins. It's only a few minutes left before Chiron blows his horn.

"I don't really like teaming up with the Ares cabin, but they gave us their early shower times for a week," Akaashi, the Athena cabin's counselor, said. "They also gave us their dessert privileges in this alliance. That's why, some of us will be left behind with the traps the Hephaestus cabin set up earlier this morning. The Ares cabin and some of us will try to do a sneak attack. Watch out for the Apollo cabin's snipers. But if anything, we only need to watch out for two more campers..." Akaashi looked in the direction where the red team (consisted of cabins Hecate, Hermes, Apollo, Zeus, Hades, and Dionysus). "And that's Ushijima and Sakusa. Sons of Zeus and Hades."

"Ushiwaka, eh..." Asahi nearly puked thinking about Ushijima's power. "Yeah, definitely watch out."

"You can easily counter his lightning with your fire, right, Asahi?" Kenma looked in Ushijima's direction as well. "Or at least try to stop it. Sakusa shouldn't be a problem... he hates getting dirty. He'd probably hide somewhere."

"I guess..."

"Now, now, Asahi!" Sugawara patted his friend's back. "This isn't the time to be negative!"

"It can't be helped that we have to face off against them," Kuroo, one of the campers from the Ares cabin, shrugged. "Well? Let's go. It's not like we're facing off against Kiyoko Shimizu and the Hunters of Artemis, anyway."

At the sound of Chiron's horn, the game started. And already, the front line of the battle (which was the creek) has already exploded into chaos. Kageyama knew better than to go alone in the woods - Apollo's kids are already most likely in position, waiting to victimize poor unsuspecting targets. Kageyama blended in with the campers fighting, hearing the satisfying sound of battle and swords clashing.

"Hey there, motherfuckers!" Tanaka charged into the battle with a running start from the woods, immediately taking a few campers down with a grunt. Kageyama focused on his own battle.

"Everyone, cover your noses!" Akane Yamamoto, a petite girl from the Ares cabin, called out to the rest of the red team. "The Apollo cabin's got fart arrows!"

-

Daichi and Hinata were laughing at the girl they shot a fart arrow at.

"Hey! That's pretty funny, but don't laugh!" Nishinoya was having fun playing with the shaft of Ushijima's fearsome thunder spear. "Hey, Ushi, can't you shoot thunder from this again?!"

"No, I'd rather not waste this magic item," Ushijima answered and knelt down beside Daichi, watching the creek battle from behind the bushes. "Oikawa, what do you see?"

"Don't order me around!" A pretty-looking guy with chocolate brown hair and eyes who was also part of the Apollo cabin removed the binoculars from his face. "There's no one guarding the damn flag."

"Can't we just make a run for it?" Hinata asked.

"That'd be unwise," another camper, this time from Dionysus's cabin, with an undercut and golden yellow hair swept to the side, contradicted Oikawa. "The Hephaestus cabin's most likely to have traps. Ye probably don't want to trip into one of those."

"You're just scared of the Hephaestus cabin, aren't you, 'Tsumu?" his twin brother with grey hair retorted.

"Shut yer trap, 'Samu!"

"We could send Hoshiumi and have him run there stealthily," Daichi shrugged while aiming an arrow at someone's head.

"Hoshiumi's guarding our flag with Iwaizumi and Yaku, _genius_ ," Atsumu said.

"Why don't I do it?" Hinata offered to help. "Nishinoya lent me a sword earlier, and I'm a fast runner too! I-I'll be careful of traps! I promise!"

Ushijima gave no answers. Oikawa smiled at Hinata approvingly. Nishinoya was proudly beaming at Hinata.

"Go for it, Shoyo!" Nishinoya cheered. "Show them who's boss around here, 'kay, Fury-killer?"

"I'll be sending a message to the other Apollo campers to guard Hinata's back," a blonde girl with a cute side ponytail suggested, a small rainbow dancing in her hands.

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Yachi-san!" Hinata exclaimed. Then, as fast as he could, he ran away from the bush they were hiding at.

-

Kageyama felt a tingling sensation, the way his body reacted whenever he sensed danger. At the edge of the creek, where the red team's flag was hidden, Kageyama could hear water splashing, and he immediately rushed to defend their flag.

There, he saw a camper shorter than he was, holding a sword and geared up like he was. He had messy, orange hair, and he was holding his sword clumsily.

"How did you surpass all of the traps?" Kageyama asked him. The guy was practically shaking in his boots.

"Stay back! I'm taking your damn flag!" Hinata brandished his sword and positioned it in front of him defensively. "I know h-how to use a sword, y'know!"

 _I'm pretty sure you're not comfortable with swords since you're stuttering a lot here_ , Kageyama thought.

"Sorry, bud," Kageyama lifted his own sword and clashed it with the orange-haired boy's. "I'm not letting you take our flag."

The orange-haired boy's strikes and parries were weak compared to Kageyama's. Kageyama was clearly already dominating this fight. With one swing, Kageyama inserted all of his weight into one strike and sent the orange-haired boy sitting on the creek in exhaustion.

"This is all you have?" Kageyama glared at him. He sent the boy's sword flying to the woods where he'd have a hard time retrieving it.

"I'm n-not done yet," he tried to stand up.

"Not done?" Kageyama aimed the tip of his sword at the camper, his intention to only intimidate him.

"I'm not done yet," the camper repeated. "I'm not _done_!" with a great cry, the orange-haired boy stood up, his hands clenched into fists. As he stood up, so did the creek. The creek's water rose and rose until all the water was above everyone. When he unclenched his fists, all the water crashed down, soaked, and flooded everyone - even the Apollo campers hiding in the trees and bushes. Kageyama, for a moment, was swept away by the water.


	2. Hinata Feels Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo is now a part of the camp's "Big Three." It's a big honor, really, but he feels like the other campers are avoiding him... until Kageyama proposes a temporary alliance with him for the chariot race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and typos! :')

The force of all the water crashing down merely brought Kageyama down to his knees. Some of the other campers were swept away completely by the violent flow of water, and their once-sturdy formations were broken down completely. The orange-haired boy was completely shocked, and his eyes were wide in surprise. Kageyama stumbled back quickly as an arrow whizzed by. Hinata was holding the red team's flag and was rooted on the spot.

"Hinata!" Kageyama recognized that voice - it was his dear senior Oikawa's. That chocolate-haired, pretty-faced bastard was guarding the orange-haired boy's (whose name Kageyama guessed might be Hinata) back. Hinata scampered away and ran off into the woods.

Wait!" Kageyama tried to chase Hinata, but he remembered that the woods were riddled with the Hephaestus cabin's booby traps. The fact that Hinata hasn't stepped into any of them was simply amazing.

"GWAH! I'M STUCK!"

Kageyama spoke too early. The raven-haired son of Athena looked back at Hinata, wanting to mock him for being too stupid and falling into a trap, but what he saw shocked him even more.

A lot of the campers were now looking at Hinata and silenced. Any demigod who was previously fighting was now looking at Hinata in awe. Kageyama thought it was because he was stuck in a tree, hanging by his foot, with the red team's flag in hand, but they were staring at something else. Komori was looking at Hinata proudly. Even Ushijima displayed an expression of mild shock. Chiron was one of the first to see what all the commotion was about before bowing to Hinata.

"You're all just going to stare at me?" Hinata shouted. "I'm going to puke here!"

A neon blue light shone above Hinata's head... or rather, below Hinata's head, since he was hanging upside-down. It appeared there for only a few seconds as Hinata was calling for help, and those few seconds were enough for everyone to see and acknowledge his godly half. Everyone in the capture-the-flag game immediately bowed their heads and knelt in respect. Hinata's friends at Cabin Eleven were crying and sniffling proudly. Sugawara was speechless.

"All hail," Chiron announced, "Hinata Shoyo, son of the Sea god and Earthshaker, Poseidon."

-

That same day, Hinata was kicked out of Cabin Eleven.

Not really "kicked out" as in I-couldn't-pay-my-rent-that's-why-I'm-out kicked out, but more like you-belong-somewhere-else-and-not-here kicked out. Hinata wasn't really sure if that was okay.

Shoyo is now a part of the camp's "Big Three." It's a big honor, really, but he feels like the other campers are avoiding him... when he asked Nishinoya about it, he only sadly informed him about the "privileges" of having a cabin all to himself, since he did not have siblings.

He got his own table at the open dining pavilion, sat alone during campfire, decided when he got to sleep, and had to take orders from nobody. He can join all the activities he wanted, even if they were out of schedule. Above everything, he was lonely. But Nishinoya told him not to sweat over the small stuff like that.

"You're a child of the Big Three, Shoyo! That's so cool!" Nishinoya was studying and eyeing every inch of Hinata's body, looking for some sort of "godly" trait, but the best trait Hinata had was being able to control the water at the creek for capture-the-flag earlier. "Don't you worry - your Cabin Eleven friends got your back, alright?" Chiron announced that there were going to be no campfires that night ("We'll have it tomorrow, instead," the centaur announced) since everyone was a bit of a mess, thanks to Hinata. Hinata didn't even know what to feel - should he be scared of himself, or should he be scared of everyone's steely, lingering gazes on him as he made his way to the Poseidon cabin?

His belongings were few. His mother managed to send him all his spare changes of clothes (he never had many to begin with, anyway) and some of his toiletries, inside a large box. He also brought along the sleeping bag Nishinoya saved for him earlier.

Knock, knock, knock.

Hinata closed his box of belongings and opened the door to his cabin. Standing at the doorway were two familiar faces - Daichi and Sugawara. "Suga-san! Daichi-san!" Hinata greeted cheerfully. "What's the problem? Is there something wrong?"

Sugawara was the first to step inside the cabin. He had his hands placed on his hips, whistling as he had a look at the empty cabin. "Whew," he said, "looks like nobody's been here in forever!"

"We just came here to check on you," Daichi switched on the lights... although he didn't have to, since the natural light coming from the windows was bright enough to illuminate the whole cabin. The Poseidon cabin was closest to the canoeing lake, so when Hinata opened the windows, he'd get a fresh gust of breeze from the lake.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Daichi offered, to which Hinata shook his head.

"Nah, I'm cool," Hinata told him, before smiling solemnly. "Thanks, though."

Daichi glanced at Sugawara knowingly, who caught his lover's eyes and understood what he meant. Sugawara had always been good at reading people, so he knew what to do to get Hinata's spirits up.

"If it's alright with you," Sugawara smiled, "you can sit with the Demeter cabin for future campfires. Oh!" The silver-haired demigod excitedly clapped his hands together. "You should definitely join sword fighting lessons with me tomorrow! You get to practice with some of the best in camp, so that little incident with Tobio won't be repeated again."

"Tobio?" Hinata shivered upon remembering clashing swords with that raven-haired camper earlier. "That's his name? You saw the whole thing?"

Sugawara pursed his lips in thought. "Not really... why? Was he scary?"

"He seemed powerful," Hinata's eyes were sparked with interest. "I want to be strong at fighting like he is! Wait, you're a fighter, Suga-san?"

"This guy might look gentle," Daichi pointed proudly to Sugawara, "but he's one of Camp Half Blood's best swordsmen."

"What can I say?" Sugawara folded his arms against his chest. "Children of Demeter are some of the best swordsmen, since it's in our blood to reap crops!"

"How many times have you told that to newcomers, Suga?" Daichi lightly jabbed Sugawara's ribs playfully.

"Oh, shush, Daichi, let him praise me," Sugawara chuckled. "Anyways, if you're good, we'll be going now. If you have other concerns, you can look for me at Cabin Four!"

Hinata gave him a thumbs-up, smiling brightly. "Thanks!"

-

Hinata is not so lonely, the next day.

He's not quite used to the food, the dining pavilion, archery, the monsters prowling about outside the camp's borders unable to enter, and the nature spirits (what did Sugawara call them again? Naiads and dryads?) flirting with him whenever he passed by yet. He's not quite used to being discriminated (if that was the right word) by other people just because he's a child of the Big Three, and he's not used to feeling like dying every time he took up an activity. But he doesn't feel that lonely anymore, since he's friends with the demigods from the Hermes, Apollo, and Demeter cabin. He recalls another camper who has this intimidating aura - was he Ushijima? That Zeus child? Hinata once felt him staring at him as he passed by. That brief moment his fierce eyes were laid on him gave him the chills.

Hinata doesn't feel that lonely... he feels fired up, even, when he enters the Sword Fighting Arena. Sugawara is waiting for him there - he's geared up quite lightly and comfortably, holding a three-foot long sword in hand, made of special metal... what was it again? Oh! Celestial bronze! He's got this confident smile on his face, and he helps Hinata put on his armor. A rack filled with weapons is standing beside Sugawara, filled with different types of swords or different sizes and lengths, but all created with Celestial bronze, which was a special metal deadly to monsters and ineffective against humans.

"Whoa!" Is all what Hinata says as he examines the weapon rack with awe, trying to pick one. There's other people in the arena, too - many of them were training with other campers and straw dummies. Some of them were resting.

At one corner, Hinata recognized the twins from the Dionysus cabin from yesterday's capture-the-flag. They were currently talking about something in hushed tones. One of the twins with the golden yellow hair (Atsumu, was it?) was gazing dreamily at the other side of the arena, where a demigod with wavy black hair was practicing his swordplay amidst lots of straw dummies. He tried his best to avoid the straw that flew around him.

"When are you gonna have the balls to talk to him?" Osamu elbowed his brother on the ribs.

"Shh, 'Samu!" Atsumu hissed. "Omi's practicing! I'm not gonna talk to him anytime soon."

"Too bad," Osamu grinned, "I wanted to see you embarrass yourself."

"Drop dead!"

"Have you chosen anything yet, Hinata?" Sugawara looked over to his junior's direction, who was having a hard time picking over the various types of swords. Sugawara gave a light chuckle. Of _course_ he'd be overwhelmed - that's how everyone was at first. Sugawara just decided to be silent for a little more to let Hinata choose. Whatever he chose would be a great basis on what type suited him best.

"I think this one's okay," Hinata picked up a sword from the leftmost column. It was a Celestial bronze spatha measuring 39 inches. Hmm, not bad. "But it's a bit heavy..." Hinata had a little bit trouble lifting it.

"Let's chose a shorter, lighter one for now, okay?" Sugawara's eyes scanned the entire weapon rack, looking for a slightly shorter spatha. Preferably one with good balance. The silver-haired son of Demeter handed Hinata another spatha, this time 30 inches. "Here, try this one."

Hinata picked it up with ease, smiling as he swung it around. "It's perfect, Suga! It's long, but it feels perfect in my hand! This is so cool!"

"Since you're short, you should get used to long swords," Sugawara told him. "Now that you've chosen your weapon, I'm going to teach you a few basic tricks now! Keep your eyes sharp, Hinata. Your stance should be steady!"

-

By afternoon, his lessons with Sugawara have ended and he was feeling exhausted.

But above everything, he felt happy, because in such a short amount of time, he was able to more or less "fit in" and find a hobby that he genuinely liked in this crazy, unknown world. Hinata is preparing for tonight's campfire, and he decides to take a quick dip in the lake before his cabin. Time to see what other powers he has, being Poseidon's son. Speaking of being Poseidon's son... how come he hasn't spoken to him in like, forever? Hinata was his son, wasn't he? Was being a god just too busy to the point where family was neglected?

Hinata recalled his mother briefly mentioning his father. His mother told him and his little sister Natsu that he was handsome. He loved the beach. He smelled like the ocean, and he had the clearest eyes his mom had ever seen.

Hinata walked out of his cabin and headed for the canoeing lake to try and think. Nishinoya warned him about the Naiads - water spirits - that were frequently roaming the lake. He said that they loved flirting with people and then drowning them whenever they liked. _Pretty girls are scary,_ the orange-hairs boy thought. The water was blue and clear, and the woods nearby were comforting. It felt refreshing to be relaxing out in the country than being swept away by the bustling city life.

"I know, the lake is a good place to think," Hinata heard a familiar voice speak.

Sitting not too far away was a familiar raven-haired camper with a three-beaded necklace hanging on his neck, slightly hidden underneath his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. He was wearing red-laced sneakers, jeans, and a blue-and-white jacket over his shirt. His expression was blank - not really angry, but still scary in its own way. What was his name again? Oh, it was Tobio!

"You-!" Hinata backed away by an inch and pointed his index finger at him in recognition. "Y-You're that guy from capture-the-flag yesterday!"

"And you're the little shit that gave everyone in camp a shower, I remember you and your weak-ass skills," Kageyama scoffed. "So? What brings you here?"

"Huh?" Hinata glared at him. Tobio wasn't that much scary up close - to Hinata, he was just _tall_. He probably was at least 180 cm, and there's this calm and collected but ready to explode aura around him. His eyes were pretty, too - they were a beautiful, deep blue the same shade as the lake's deepest waters. This may be a cheesy one-liner, but Hinata could get lost in them. "Nothing," Hinata huffs, sitting at the edge of the water. "It's relaxing here."

"I know, right?" Kageyama places a hand on his hip, the fresh breeze brushing through his dark, raven-black hair. "This used to be my favorite spot. Before _you_ came along."

"Wait, how is it _my_ fault?"

"It's because your attacks suck," Kageyama said, matter-of-factly.

"How is that connected?!" Hinata stood up from sitting on the ground. "Also, I've been learning to fight almost all afternoon, okay?! I've learned a few new tricks from Suga-san!"

"Ah, the basics," Kageyama whistled. "How nostalgic. Anyways, there's a different reason why I came to talk to you. I'm not just here to pick on you."

Hinata crossed his arms against his chest. "Pfft," he rolled his eyes. "You wanted to talk to me? What does a veteran want with a sucky newbie demigod like me?"

At least he knew he was a newbie. Kageyama smiled. When he smiled, it sent chills down Hinata's spine. It wasn't the normal, sweet, cute smile that people normally had. This was a _scheming_ cat-like smile similar to Lev's in the Hermes cabin - a smile that solemnly swore he was up to no good.

"I want you to be my partner for the chariot race two weeks from now."

-

"Tsukki!" A sweet, green-haired, freckled, son of Demeter named Yamaguchi Tadashi knocked on the Athena cabin's door one morning on a weekend, hoping to see a certain tall blonde with glasses. Yamaguchi was currently looking for someone to be his partner in the chariot race two weeks from now, and... he didn't know that many people. Mostly because most people thought of him as "weak" and "useless" since he was a Demeter child. Sometimes, Yamaguchi wished that he was as strong as Sugawara-senpai, the Demeter cabin's counselor.

Tsukishima Kei was unlike those other people. Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi's potential and became his first-ever friend when Yamaguchi entered Camp Half-Blood. Tsukishima was the person who defended Yamaguchi from being teased. Tsukki was Yamaguchi's ball of hope. And it's only fitting that Tsukishima should be his partner.

"Oh? Tadashi-san?" Kenma was the person who greeted him upon knocking on the cabin. "Tsukishima's inside. You can enter if you want. Just make sure not to step on any of our stuff, thanks."

Yamaguchi bowed respectfully to Kenma before entering the Athena cabin. Usually, Cabin Six was one of the cleanest and neatest cabins, but with the upcoming chariot race event everyone's looking forward to, the Athena cabin spent every bit of their free time making improvements and new trinkets to their chariots. Tsukishima's bunk was at the very back if the cabin, and it seemed like he _too_ was busy with something. That didn't stop the blonde from noticing Yamaguchi, though. "Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi's eyes sparkled at his name. "Tsukki!" he called out. "Do you have a partner for-"

"Yes, and it's you," Tsukishima went ahead before Yamaguchi even had the chance to say what he wanted to say. "Let's discuss the plans for the chariot, shall we?"

-

_Knock, knock, knock._

It wasn't that late at night - dinner just finished, and Hinata's tummy was full. _Egg on rice was so delicious!_ he thought as he made his way back to Cabin Two. Once he got back, he snuggled straight into his sleeping bag comfortably. Ah, Styx. His arms still ached from all the practicing with Sugawara that afternoon. Swordplay sure was much, much more different and intense and serious than he realized. It wasn't that late at night, and someone was knocking on his door.

Hinata opened it to reveal a grumpy-looking Tobio Kageyama holding a pillow in his hands and a funny-looking bedhead on his hair.

"Tobio?"

Kageyama fiddled with the pillow in his hands and shuffled his feet shyly. "The Athena cabin kicked me out. I can't sleep there."

"Why?" Hinata tilted his head sideways slightly in confusion.

"Well..." It was rare to see Tobio act so shy. "They didn't have any extra space for their inventions and blueprints, so they used my bunk and I don't have anywhere to sleep. We can also discuss about _our_ plans for the chariot race."

Hinata laughed and opened the door wider, gesturing for Kageyama to enter the Poseidon cabin. "You're so unlucky! By all means, you're free to get in."


	3. Kenma Kozume Scores A Point

"I got you now, stupid Hinata!" Kageyama grinned, slamming down two +4 cards, just as Hinata was about to win with only one card left. Hinata groaned in defeat at the horrendous sight of stacked +4 cards before him, and took 8 cards from the deck. Brought along with Hinata's belongings is a deck of Uni cards (Natsu probably packed them inside for him) and the two of them decided to play rather than plan their chariot. It was in two weeks, anyway. They didn't need to work on it for another few days or so. What the two demigods did inside Hinata's cabin was play rounds and rounds of Uno instead, on Hinata's fluffy and comfortable sleeping bag.

"Argh! Why do you always have those +4 cards?!" Hinata pouted and pointed a finger at his opponent accusingly. His face turned serious and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kageyama suspiciously. "You're cheating, aren't you? C'mon, Kageyama, don't be shy now, I know you're-"

"Huh?" Kageyama gave him a confused look. "There's a way to cheat in Uno?"

"You don't even know?" Hinata was a bit shocked. He chuckled sheepishly. "Ah... to be fair, I don't know how to cheat in Uno either. Besides, they say it's no fun at all to cheat." Hinata dropped all of his number zero cards. He had 4 cards left (yes, it was extremely lucky of him to have all four colors of the number zero, so he could drop them all in one turn).

Kageyama looked like he was thinking. His blue eyes went from his deck of cards to Hinata. Cards. Hinata. Cards. Hinata. Cards-

Hinata snorted in laughter once he realized what Kageyama was doing. "Are you trying to _read_ me, Tobio?" Hinata almost lied down on his sleeping bag in laughter. Kageyama was trying _so_ hard, it was cute. Of course, he failed, since the raven-haired boy gave a dejected sigh instead and dropped a single, red number three card. Now, Kageyama had only one card left.

"Uno," the son of Athena smirked.

"Number three!" Hinata's eyes lit up. He can win this! He can finally win his fifth round against Tobio! "I have two of those!" His biggest mistake was dropping the green number 3 card after the blue number 3 card, and he did not even realize it then. Not until Kageyama gave him a condescending look that basically told Hinata that it was his loss this time.

"Think again," Kageyama was grinning in triumph (Hinata was silent as he watched his defeat before his very eyes) as he dropped his last card - a green number 9 card. "I win this time."

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH I'M SO STUPID!" Hinata rubbed his hair with his hands in irritation as he rolled around his sleeping bag. "I shouldn't have dropped my green card after my blue!" Hinata flopped on his sleeping bag and fell on his back.

"At least I finally ended your winning streak!" Kageyama stood up defiantly and closed his fist with a grin on his face. "At long last! I WONNNNNN-"

The door was slammed open by another camper with wavy, black hair and two moles above his right eyebrow on his forehead. The way he was looking at Hinata and Kageyama was like someone looking at germs. Hinata recognized him as Sakusa from Cabin Thirteen, the Hades cabin positioned near Cabin Three, which was the Poseidon cabin. He had a mask on his face, and his eyes were very expressive.

"Could you two _corones_ shut the fuck up and go to sleep?" Sakusa radiated this extremely scary aura around him that made the pair sweat bullets. "You're not the only ones here in camp."

"... Yes, we're sorry," the duo that was previously playing cards said in unison. They stayed silent even _after_ Sakusa had left.

 _Wait_ , Hinata thought. _Corones meant crow in Greek, right?_

Children of the Big Three are scary.

Hinata was lying on his soft sleeping bag against his back, his eyes fixed on the plain ceiling above him. He was holding his deck of cards messily, and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Are you gonna sleep now?" Kageyama was starting to arrange the deck of Uno cards. "I'll be putting these away, now-"

"Do you ever feel lonely?" the orange-haired boy suddenly asked. "Y'know... because your siblings kicked you out, or whatever?" He was asking this question with his eyes closed and one arm covering his face.

Kageyama had to think for a while. "Not really," he answers, "it's understandable since everyone at Cabin Six is preparing for the chariot races. It's one of Camp Half-Blood's most anticipated events, after all, aside from capture-the-flag."

"Capture the flag," Hinata chuckled, his eyes still closed even as he snuggled himself inside his sleeping bag. Tobio had to step away (but not far) from the sleeping bag in order to give Hinata some space to sleep. "That sure was a memorable event. You used to be so scary, making my heart go _gwaahh_ and stuff. I really though you were out to kill me!"

"Yeah, and you gave everyone an unexpected shower," Kageyama scoffed. "You're not so bad yourself."

Hinata didn't have anything to say after that, and tried to go to sleep. His eyes had already been closed for a few minutes now. Kageyama was sitting on the floor next to Hinata, and the son of Athena watched him sleep soundly. He packed away the Uno cards and set them aside. Everything is quiet now, and Kageyama feels sleepiness drain his energy and make him drowsy. He yawned, looking for a place to sleep, but there were no other bunks or sleeping bags in Cabin Three.

He did the next logical thing. Praying to the gods that Hinata wouldn't mind (he probably wouldn't mind, Kageyama thought), he slipped in the sleeping bag next to him (not that it was large or anything, but Hinata was small so Kageyama could easily fit in) and lied down with his back against Hinata's. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes and sleep finally took over his system.

-

Akaashi yawned as he tapped the pencil in his hands repeatedly on his bed, his mind a blur and his thoughts foggy from lack of sleep. He needed a horse or any sort of creature for the chariot race in two weeks, and he doesn't have the faintest clue where to even get one (another thing is that the pegasus in camp don't like him). Bokuto was responsible for the chariot itself, so Akaashi entrusted that to him.

"You were up all night?" Kenma, one of his Athena cabin brothers, told him as he passed by Akaashi's bunk. Akaashi can be a little salty when he doesn't get enough sleep, so he didn't want this pudding-haired kitten to disrupt him right now.

"Yeah," Akaashi said in a bored tone. "I probably won't be joining you guys for breakfast or activities later. I'm gonna hit the sack. You got a partner for the chariot races already or are you going solo?"

Kenma shrugged. "I'm not joining the chariot races, Keiji-san. You better get that sleep, aye? I'll get you some snacks from the dining pavilion."

"Thanks, man," Akaashi released another yawn. "Much appreciated."

"By the way... have you seen Tobio?" Kenma asked as he was putting on his red "Nekoma" jacket over his orange camp shirt.

"Tobio?" Akaashi scratched the back of his head. "Haven't seen him. Didn't Tsukishima and Kunimi kick him out last night because of the lack of space we had?"

"I'll go look for him then," Kenma was halfway out the door when he waved to Akaashi. "See you later, Keiji-san."

-

Hinata woke up to the feeling of warmth.

It was morning, and he heard footsteps outside. Maybe it was time for breakfast and everyone else was already headed to the dining pavilion? He also felt like someone was nuzzling his hair.

Wait, what?

The orange-haired camper felt two arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close, their legs tangled underneath the sleeping bag. Kageyama's face was buried in Hinata's messy mop of orange hair. Hinata tried to control his heart and breathing from functioning too fast, and his mind fell into a frantic race. Kageyama was _cuddling_ him? As much as he hated to admit it, this actually felt nice, since Kageyama felt so warm (like a well-loved blanket) wrapped around him. Hinata slid his own arms down to his sides, his mind debating whether he should push him away or not. Then he thought of something - what if he did something terrible to him last night?! Things like slipping those hands to parts of Hinata's body where they shouldn't be...

Hinata took a deep breath against Kageyama's neck. _U_ _gh, dirty thoughts, get out of my head! Shoo, shoo!_ He tried to think of a way to get out of this setup without waking Kageyama. Slowly, he began to move away-

"You're awake?"

Hinata blinked once in surprise. He looked up at Kageyama, who surely had his eyes open, his expression blank and unreadable. Hinata hoped the heat he felt on his cheeks was nothing but the hot summer weather... not a blush painting his face red. "Wait... you're awake _too_?"

"Definitely," Kageyama answered.

"B-But-" Hinata struggled to speak, "why didn't you move away?"

There was something in Kageyama's pretty blue eyes Hinata couldn't quite comprehend. "I didn't know how to move away without waking you up," he said, simply, in a low tone. "Why didn't _you_ move?"

Hinata looked down to avoid his eyes. "I don't know..." he said in a low tone too. "I guess... this kind of reminds me of how I used to sleep with my little sister? Except she was always the clingy one."

"Ah," Kageyama chuckled a little. "I get you."

As if things weren't already awkward as it is, the two of them stayed in each other's embrace for another moment too long in silence, both of them trying to figure out with their little heads how to get out of this situation. Part of Hinata wanted to stay like this, but another part of him - the _rational_ side of his brain (pretty surprising he even had one) - told him that this wasn't right.

This was gay.

Kageyama coughed. "So..." he said, "who's gonna move?"

"I'll go firs-"

The door to the cabin was suddenly slammed open by pudding-haired Kenma Kozume, who was looking for Kageyama. The pair was slightly surprised and blinded by the sunlight hitting their eyes, but they were even more surprised at Kenma, who was staring at them curiously.

They were both horrified. Oh, shit.

Kageyama immediately released himself from Hinata and sat upright, looking Kenma in the eye. "This isn't what it looks like, I fucking swear." Kageyama told him.

Of course Kenma didn't believe it. Without saying another word, he only nodded, his cat-like eyes wide with surprise at the scene laid out before him. Kenma slowly closed the door.

Hinata and Kageyama were shouting and panicking.

"Catch that cat! We can't let him tell anyone else!"


End file.
